little_liarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot (Pretty Little Liars)
"Pilot" is the first episode of Season One of Freeform's Pretty Little Liars. It was written by I. Marlene King and directed by Lesli Linka Glatter. It is the first episode of the series overall, and premiered on June 8, 2010. This episode is the series premiere. Synopsis It's been a year since the disappearance of her best friend Alison, and Aria Montgomery has returned from her father's sabbatical in Iceland to a whole new dynamic in Rosewood. Her former friends, Hanna, Spencer, and Emily have all disbanded – and the formerly chubby, gawky Hanna, has become the new Queen Bee. Aria's fling with a cute, young college grad named Ezra goes awry when he shows up at her first day of class as Mr. Fitz, her new English teacher. Hanna shoplifts a pair of expensive sunglasses from the local mall and gets caught – though the man on the case, Detective Wilden, has his sights more set on her newly single mother, Ashley. Meanwhile, Emily is secretly wrestling with her sexuality, sparked by the addition of a spunky new girl on the block named Maya, and all-star student Spencer must deal with her sister's flirtatious new fiancé. Each girl harbors a secret too personal and scandalous to ever reveal, though a sudden string of ominous messages from "A" threatens to expose them all. Is there friend Alison still alive and watching - or is it someone else completely, toying with our pretty little liars?http://freeform.go.com/shows/pretty-little-liars/episode-guide/season-01/1-pilot Recap Cast Starring *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Bianca Lawson as Maya St. Germain *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields Guest Starring *Julian Morris as Wren Kingston *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall *Amanda Schul as Meredith Sorenson *Bryce Johnson as Detective Darren Wilden Co-Starring *Carlo Marks as Ian Thomas *Anne Marie DeLuise as Jessica DiLaurentis *Cody Allen Christian as Mike Montgomery *James Neate as Toby Cavanaugh *Stephen Park as Dept. Store Clerk *William 'Big Sleeps' Stewart as Dept. Store Security *Dale Wolfe as Reporter *Sophie Lui as News Reporter *Michael Bean as Minister Trivia Production Notes *Alexis Denisof of Angel was originally cast as Byron Montgomery and appeared in the unaired pilot, but was replaced by Chad Lowe in April 2010. *Cody Allen Christian's role of Mike Montgomery was originally given to Igor Hudacek, but the part was recast. Episode Connections *We learn in "Keep Your Friends Close" that the secret Alison threatened to expose during the flashback was that Spencer shared a kiss with Melissa's boyfriend Ian Thomas. *It is revealed in "The First Secret" that Darren Wilden and Ashley Marin had met over a year ago. He expressed his interest and she turned him down. *"A" is first introduced in this episode. "A" is revealed in "unmAsked". International Titles References ----